Greninja VS Scorpion
Description Pokémon VS Mortal Kombat!!!! Which ninja of water and fire will show the other their power?!!! Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Once, before soldiers, or swordsmen, a speedy person known as the shinobi existed. Lion: Or you could just make a more badass word and call them ninjas. Greninja, the Kalosian Ninja Frog Pokémon. Blade: And Scorpion, the Demon fire ninja of Mortal Kombat. He's Red Lion, and I'm the Blade... And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Greninja (Cue Encounter! Professor Sycamore! Pokemon X and Y) Blade: When Pokémon X and Y were first revealed, we got the Water Starter, Froakie. And while ugly, this little fucker would grow to be... Lion: Greninja, the best Pokémon EVER! (Cue Wild Battle) Blade: Err... Right. Now there're several different Greninja, so let's stick with the two most important Greninja of the franchise, Y's, and Ash's. As for moves, we're using the moves Greninja can normally use, such as Bubble, a barrage of, er..., bubbles that can slow down the opponent. And Smokescreen, which can blind the enemy with a barrier of smoke. Lion: With all mediocre moves aside, including Pound, a slap, Greninja knows Quick Attack, a move that always blitzes the opponents, Water Shuriken, a blitz move that's sharp more than once, and Lick, which stuns his opponents, slowing them. Blade: With Growl he can weaken their attacks, and using Night Slash Greninja can slash at opponents with pure darkness. Extrasensory can flinch foes, and with Round he can sing... Well that's useful. Lion: Feint Attack gives the blocks a finger and Mat Block pulls up a mat for defense. With Substitute, Greninja can create a decoy to take damage for him. Blade: He can also create swords from Water to slash or stab his opponents, as well as appear and vanish. One of his Pokédex entries states he can move at extreme speeds, and his pre-evolution Frogadier can scale towers in just a minute. And with his movepool and feats, Greninja's proven he's stronger than an average speedster. (Cue Victory Road:- Kalos) Lion: Greninja may not look it, but he's strong! Y's beat an Electrike despite a type disadvantage, and Ash's nearly one-shotted Gardevoir! Aside from that Gardevoir he's taken on an army of ninjas, beaten Grovyle and one-shotted Sceptile! He's powerful! Blade: So is there any way to stop him? Well... There is. Being a Water/Dark Pokemon, Greninja's weak against Fighting, Grass, Electric, Bug and Fairy type attacks. Also, he's pretty dumb without a trainer. Lion: Shame such a badass ninja gets beat by fairie... Ah, well. You still know that when you're a ninja, you're badass anyway. Greninja runs up to Gardevoir, before delivering a fast kick. Scorpion (Cue Mortal Kombat Main Theme) Blade: The Shirai Ryu were a clan of assasins in Earthrealm... They had many formidable ninja, ranging from simple Shirai Ryu to the dreaded ninja, the Scorpion. A formidable ninja. Lion: But before he was Scorpion, he was Hanzo Hasashi, a simple man whose father forbade him to join the Shirai Ryu so he wouldn't be an assassin. Desperate for his wife and kids to have a good life, Hanzo joined the clan anyway. Blade: But not long after, Hanzo's family in Earthrealm was slaughtered, and he was resurrected as the hellspawn, Scorpion. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! (Cue The Kove) Lion: Scorpion quickly grew accustomed to the ways of becoming a hellspawn, and soon started shooting goddamn HELLFIRE from hands! Blade: Scorpion can also use melee combat efficiently, and aside from fireball spam, he can do lots of fire techniques. Carrying a spear, Scorpion can throw and effieciently finish off his opponents, and with teleportation, he can warp behind his opponent. Scorpion can shoot streams of fire. Lion: FROM HIS GODDAMN MOUTH! How badass IS that? Aside from that Scorpion can summon DEMONS from hell and burn his opponents! He can also set HIMSELF on fire, burning foes to hell! Blade: Speaking of hell, Scorpion's fire comes from the Netherrealm, a demonic land of fire. Scorpion, being a hellspawn, is extremely hard to kill there. Aside from that Scorpion carries a sword, and a grappler to drag foes into the Netherrealm. Here, Scorpion gets more and more powerful. Speaking of power gain, Scorpion's more than just powerful. (Cue Destroyed City) Lion: Scorpion gets even MORE powerful than usual when forced to remember his most spiteful memories! In this form he can even combat the deity Raiden! Blade: Scorpion went on to defeat rival Sub-Zero, and even beat Bi-Han, who was... Sub-Zero's brother. He combated Raiden, and gains virtual unstoppableness in the Netherrealm. Power. Lion: But Scorpion's... Rather easy to control. He can be manipulated by his worst memories, and often loses control. Blade: But being a hellspawn, Scorpion's powerful, and can easily kick ass when he wishes. Scorpion: VENGEANCE IS MINE! Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE (Cue Stone Tower Temple (Normal):- The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask) In a rugged canyon, a frog-like creature was meditating. The canyon was said to be one of Hoenn's greatest canyons. The creature was Greninja, a frog Pokemon from the Kalos region. Greninja focused himself, but to his surprise, a portal opened behind him and a man stepped out, wearing yellow. Flames surrounded the portal, and the man stood forth. (Cue Phos Volcano:- Pokken Tournament) Scorpion: Where is that wretched Lin Kuei???? As he said this, Greninja, who was startled and on a mountain wall, launched a water shuriken at him. Scorpion barely dodged the shuriken, before facing the source of his attacker. Scorpion: Best hope to be able to defend yourself, frog. I'm coming for you. FIGHT! (Cue Battle! Wild Pokémon! Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) Scorpion starts by throwing his spear at Greninja, who quickly disappears. The spear lodges itself onto the mountain wall, and Scorpion looks around, only for Greninja to appear behind him, delivering a fast kick at the back of his throat. Scorpion turns around, drawing a sword. Scorpion: STOP HIDING, COWARD! As he said this, Greninja appeared behind him, before kicking him in midair and landing. Scorpion turns around and slashes at Greninja, who backs off, bleeding from his chest. Scorpion: You're doomed. As he said this, Greninja disappeared, appearing right above him and using Water Pulse. Scorpion was sent flying backwards, and when he got up, he stabbed himself. He was confused! Greninja threw shurikens him until he pulled out the sword. He ran at Greninja, but felt something impale him from behind. Being the hellspawn he was, Scorpion turned around, finding nothing. Looking down at his chest, Scorpion found a water sword lodged in his chest. Looking around, he spotted Greninja running along the canyon walls. He aimed at the ninja, before tossing his spear. Greninja jumped, and Scorpion took said jump as an opportunity to teleport. He quickly elbowed Greninja, who fell into the river below, before warping back on the mainland. (Cue Jinsei Chamber) As Scorpion looked down at the bubbles below, something popped out, grabbing the yellow ninja and dragging him into the water. Greninja started to wrestle Scorpion underwater, but Scorpion grabbed his throat, choking him. Greninja started swimming upwards, using his tongue to swat Scorpion in the eye. Scorpion grabs his throat, as Greninja swims to the surface. He jumps onto the wall and starts a jutsu. Scorpion takes aim at him from underwater with a spear-rope... As he fired his dart spear, Scorpion grinned under his hood. He was dragged up, and balanced on the wall next to an impaled Greninja. Scorpion: Hmph. As he said this, the Greninja next to him became a green doll. A Pokedoll! Scorpion looked at the doll, confused. Something was dangling from a tree branch above him... (Cue Battle! Kanto Gym Leader:- Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) Greninja grabs Scorpion with his tongue, before hurling him into the river. Scorpion teleports onto mainland, only for Greninja to deliver extremely fast kicks at him from behind. Scorpion stumbles forth, as Greninja runs circles around him. Scorpion looks around, as Greninja jumps up, slashing past him with a dark sword. Scorpion falls to the ground. Greninja runs at Scorpion, jumping up to create several clones, as Scorpion stands up. He fights them off, before getting tackled by a real Greninja. The two wrestle for a bit, but Scorpion fists Greninja, knocks him over and raises his blazing spear. The bloodcurdling scream that followed was he scariest in years. Scorpion had a sai lodged in his stomach, a watery one. Greninja pulled out the other sai from Scorpion's back, before making a sword from them, before slashing Scorpion. Scorpion falls back, before collapsing. Getting up, the former Shirai Ryu screamed, forcing Greninja to block away his face. (Cue Those who Fight:- Final Fantasy 7) Scorpion turned around, blazing. Nothing was about to stop him this time. He was on fire. Scorpion: GRAAAAAH! As he roared, he drop kicked Greninja, before upercutting him into the air. He jumped up, kneeing the Ninja Pokemon, before getting on top of him and repeatedly slamming his elbow into him. Greninja coughed up blood. Scorpion jumped up, but a mat appeared before him. Scorpion: What???? Greninja appeared behind him, before slashing Scorpion with the water sword. He then teleports in front of his enemy Scorpion, slashing his waist. Scorpion drops to the ground. Greninja sighs, but Scorpion gets back up to a cheesy horror movie sound effect. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Greninja turns, only to find a rope-dart zooming in on him. Just barely jumping to avoid the attack, Greninja begins a jutsu. At once, thousands of hundreds of barely recognizable Greninja show up on the battlefield. (Cue Johto Champion Theme:- Pokémon Black and White 2) Greninjas: Gre! Ninja! At once, the Greninjas all used Extrasensory, causing Scorpion to kneel down, screaming. The Greninjas then used Round. The music quickly echoed through Scorpion's ears. The Greninja proceeded to charge up Water Skurikens. GRE! The first set of Water Shurikens sent Scorpion's legs flying. NIN! The next set cut Scorpion in two. JA! The next sent Scorpion's head flying right off, before the thing lost his hood, falling into the river. KO! Greninja bows down in respect for his fallen opponent. Results (Cue Victory! Gym Leader! Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Blade: Scorpion was way stronger physically, yet the ninja frog surpassed him otherwise. Greninja's speed, raw stats, and movepool could Kombat any ninja. Lion: Greninja's so fast that in his pre evolution he can run up 200 feet in just a second! Add to that his attacks that could weaken Scorpion's stats, and it was game over for Scorpy. "But Blade, couldn't Scorpion pull Greninja to the Netherrealm?" Blade: True that, but... how would Scorpion even touch or get near Greninja? He's faster than the human eye, and can disappear in watery flashes. Add to that the ways Greninja could fuck with Scorpion's mind, Extrasensory, Round and Water Pulse confusion, this wasn't any contest. Aside from that, Scorpion may be a hellspawn, but in Death Battle, once you're dead once, you're dead for good. Scorpion was also dwarfed once the clones came to the game. Double Team clones make Greninja much more powerful, as Scorpion won't know which one's real. Don't forget Dark beats Ghost, and Water beats Fire. Lion: Scorpion should've quit while he was AHEAD! Blade: The winner is Greninja. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016